Secret Best Friend
by Hanahime.Aiko
Summary: First she lost her mother. Then she gained a father. But he was a father she could not have. Yet it was alright, for she had a best friend, her secret best friend. And then he was gone. For Cana, who disclosed her heart to few, it was painful. But he returned...right?


A/N: I had to. So I did. A quick short little one shot.

* * *

Cana Alberona finally found the guild that her father was in. Alone after the death of her mother, Cana had been left in the custody of her father, and the young girl had travelled by herself to the guild in search for her father. A little puppy by her side was her only friend as she journeyed and she was lucky to make it to Fairy Tail without any harm. Tears welled up as she finally arrived, the chocolate eyes of hers glazing up at the sign of her destination.

Upon discovering that her father was no other than Gildarts Clive, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, the young child could not help but to become intimidated by that. Here was a man who's deemed to be the strongest in a guild, and there she was, just a child who he had never even met before. Did the man even know of her existence? It was hard to tell, considering that Gildarts came and left. The caster-type mage was always on missions and they were always the long arduous ones. The times they spent together were few and rare and Cana never dared to step out much to attract his attention. Gildarts gave her little to no attention, even the brief times he was at the guild, and Cana joined the guild in hopes of working up the nerve someday to tell him that he was her father. It had always been shy little instances where she sent him off that the two had interacted, his few words strengthening her despite Cana not revealing their relationship.

But there was someone who always seemed to be around for her. He was different back then, not the arrogant and overbearing male that the newer guildmates had the 'luck' to meet. Many years ago, Laxus was a truly kind boy who enjoyed spending time with his grandfather, Makarov, and because of that, most of his time was spent in Fairy Tail. He had proudly joined Fairy Tail and his admiration for the guild was almost impossible to match.

As a child, Cana was much more mature than the other young members of the guild, and acted like an older sister figure to them. And from a distance, always secretly, Laxus would offer her little words of encouragement, many extended to him by the highly loved grandfather. She had developed a little crush on the male, for he seemed to know when to step in and distract her. It was he who had given her a pack of fortune telling cards, suggesting that she pick it up in order to find out when Gildarts would return. Back then, he had no idea that Card Magic would turn out to be Cana's primary magic.

_Did anyone notice that Cana's typical combinations were of lightning? Or rather, her favourite combinations…_

Their secret rendezvous did not go undetected by the old guild master, who secretly hoped that the two would remain fast friends as they aged. Over time, he had realized that Laxus was a little happier when he was spending time with the little lady, or if Cana was present at the guild. Makarov had believed that Laxus was treating Cana like the little sister he never had, and it warmed the giant's heart that Laxus was extending his circle. He didn't need to hover over Laxus all the time, especially now that his body was not as weak as before, despite not approving of Ivan's decision initially. But it allowed his grandson to become stronger, and hence Makarov silenced his complaints. But Ivan… Ivan was not one who would protect Fairy Tail. Ivan was a person who would hurt others for power, and the old man discovered with a sinking heart that his own son would betray Fairy Tail.

Then Laxus changed. The expulsion of his father changed the man so drastically that it became hard to recognize the blonde. His character changed. His demeanor changed. No longer was the kind and sweet Laxus present. It was not instantaneous, but the gradual change was enough to cause disruptions in their relationships. Laxus started believing that his achievements was due to the famous name of Makarov Dreyar, and he swore to prove himself and become a man known for himself and not a shadow of his grandfather. They drifted apart, Laxus and Makarov. They drifted apart, Laxus and Cana.

Legal laws did not hold her back, and Cana started drinking at the age of thirteen, desiring that alcohol would take away what was once done by her secret best friend. It started out as several mugs, till the amount she drank grew to several barrels, and then it was thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget. Unlike everyone else who goofed off so often, the only liberator of her emotions was the alcohol.

* * *

Her first kiss came quite by accident, as Laxus had dragged her into an alley when he came by one day, tugging her off the streets as she shopped alone. She had been surprised and gasped, but there was no need to fear. No matter how rough Laxus got, he would not hurt his family, his nakama. He had a card in hand when she peered out to make sure no one saw them, and as she turned back, their lips had brushed. The awkwardness that followed was not accompanied by silence, for their hearts thumped loud.

Subsequently, he had shoved the card into her hand with an undignified grunt, turning his face away to hide the faint evidence of embarrassment while she openly flushed. Suddenly, the term "secret best friends" began to be murky and Cana wondered if anything had changed between them to cause not a shrug to the carelessness of their accident kiss, but the racing heartbeats of the two in the alley.

Pressed up against each other in the narrow and dark place, Cana had lifted her hand to glance at the gift he had bestowed her with, and her cheeks further exploded in a shade that would have done Erza's hair justice.

Call Laxus.

_Call Laxus._

_**Call Laxus.**_

He had given her a "Call Laxus" card.

What happened after was a flurry of events, events that Cana could not recall accurately, despite not being drunk. Or perhaps she was, but drunk off emotions rather than alcohol. She vaguely recalled jumping onto the taller male in a glomp-hug, crushing Laxus within her arms. He had stumbled back, having not expected a reaction like such. Bumping his back against the concrete wall, Laxus had exclaimed that she did not had to overreact, but the female had taken his breath away with a well-timed kiss. Despite the fact that both were inexperienced, Cana had awoken in bed in her birthday suit; that is; absolutely nothing at all. She hazily recalled clumsy fingers as she raised one to her swollen lips. She briefly recalled skin against skin contact, hot and erotic. And as she shifted to get into a more comfortable position, the soreness between her legs revealed and reminded her of the truth of that carnal night. Cana stretched and yawned, searching around her for any signs of the man she shared the night and bed with.

There was none.

He was gone.

Without a word.

Without anything.

The card was forgotten, stowed away amongst the many cards that she had, never to be revealed to anyone. She was always careful to keep it close but its face was never to be seen by anyone.

And then there was Macao. Macao who was far older than she was. Yet it was Macao with the same spiked up hair style as…as….as Laxus. He gave her a feeling of familiarity, and it was easy to fall for charming Macao who attracted many young girls like herself. She tried to love him, to fall in love with him. For a brief period of time, she listened to the far older man when he told her to cut back on her drinking.

She tried.

She really did try.

It was merely a coincidence when Macao attained himself a new girlfriend that Cana began to drink her copious amounts again.

Laxus had returned. And he paid her zero attention. Unlike before where he would at least greet the brunette with a smile or a wave, he walked past Cana as though she did not exist, and something clenched around her heart, a feeling that she did not enjoy. There were no secret meetings. She scrambled for her alcohol immediately, not even realizing what the guild was talking about, not caring in truth.

But alcohol could not drown her emotions.

Perhaps it was time for something else.

She found it in the arms of other men, as they lavished loving words and affectionate caresses. Her body was no longer that of a child, and her voluptuous body only attracted more and more men to her, all desiring a sensual woman in their beds.

Cana soon became known as the woman in Fairy Tail who had the most boyfriends. She was the most experienced. She was the one who was hardly ever **not** in a relationship. But they never lasted. None of her relationships ever did.

None of them every matched up to the passion that was shared between the secret best friends, even if she could not remember every single second of it.

* * *

He stole looks at her, watching how the child he knew grew into a woman. Occasionally, he revealed attraction towards Cana, though lecherous of nature. When the newest blonde in their guild was threatened and Mirajane had called for help, he had teased, almost maliciously. Perhaps if Cana would strip for him. Perhaps. But she had lashed out, heart aching as she realized that the Laxus she knew was gone. The Laxus of the past would not have hesitated to help. He was kind. He was sweet in his own ways. He was not crude, not towards her. And he was gone.

It was then that Cana lost all hopes in the man.

She was hardly surprised when Laxus planned an en-coup to take over Fairy Tail, her faith in the man crushed. And then he was gone again. Maybe this time, forever.

_**But did hope linger?  
**_

* * *

The S-class exams came about again. And with Laxus gone, Cana had no one to cry to this time. She wandered the streets, and for once in her life, she passed out drunk on the streets. It was a lucky thing that Lucy had found her, and Cana discovered in one of her newer Fairy Tail members a person whom she could confess to. Conceivably, it could have been because her heart could take no more, and after losing Laxus, Cana was far more fearful of losing Gildarts, the father she never dared to confess to. But when the blonde ( Oh the irony, why was it that blondes were the ones who were there for her? ) had been so determined to help her, Cana felt a glimmer of hope return once more. Lucy…Lucy would not abandon her.

His return to the guild was much celebrated by the Raijinshu and the old guild master, though gruff and grumpy, was overwhelmed with joy internally.

But none could match the blossom of hope that bloomed within the brunette who watched from a distance, as a faint smile graced her lips; as she recalled the Laxus she knew; as the Laxus she knew….and _loved_….._**love**_ returned to them.

When they returned to the world they belonged to, time had changed many things. Fairy Tail was no longer the famous guild that Magnolia had. It was no longer the strongest. And for a fleeting moment, Cana was afraid that Laxus would leave due to that.

But her fears were unrealized.

He was the old Laxus. It was the bonds that kept them together this time, and not power.

Amendments were made, in the simple gesture of Cana's favourite past time. They started drinking together, openly, with the Raijinshu. It was almost as though they had returned to the past, though the deeper emotions and feelings were not brought up in public, and the two kept those to themselves, deep in their heart. It was platonic, fun, friendly.

Their relationship turned physical. It started out with a challenge, one he willingly took. And even though neither of them were drunk to the point of no return, the journey to the hotel was fast and furious, lips only parting to draw air for the next round. It was as though the first time they had been through it, though now Cana did not submit completely. Her teeth grazed his lips and she bit down on his lower lip to show him that she was no longer the girl from the past. Laxus did not mind, not a single bit. The feisty behaviour only made him grin and return the favour, sharp incisors nipping at her as they teetered at the edge of sexual tension, a cliff they soon fell over together.

Eagerly.

* * *

This time, as Cana shifted to get comfortable, her 'pillow' wrapped warm arms around her bare waist, and tugged her closer. She smiled, resting her head upon his chest and listening to the steady heartbeat of the man.

"So… Why did you go that first time?"

"I freaked out. You were underage. Fourteen. "

"You couldn't leave a note?"

"I figured that you would call me."

"I didn't."

"Yeah. **You** didn't." Accusatory!

"What?! I thought you thought it a mistake!"

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't someone I wanted."

"Yeah right, someone you wan-wait. What? Someone you wanted? You….you wanted me?"

"Took you long enough."

"Well excuse me, Mr. I'm -so-hot. How was any girl supposed to know?!"

"You never looked at the card, did you?"

"How could I? You left me there."

"Go look."

She scowled, and straddled him as she leaned over to grab her bag of cards, easily picking out the un-used card between her dainty nails. "Now what?"

"Look."

She exhaled, flipping the card around to look at the words, the design, anything that could be what Laxus wanted her to see. "I don't see anything."

"Look at the bottom."

Cana squinted, rubbing her bleary eyes to be able to see better. There, in tiny scripted words….

"_**Run away with me**__."_

"You…You idiot! Who would have been able to see that?! It's so tiny, it's smaller than ants!"

He only shrugged, running a hand through her dark locks and yanking her down for a rough kiss. "You always had the habit of observing everything. Your cards were not spared."

"And you didn't wonder when I gave you no response?!" She scowled, batting at his chest.

"I thought you wanted to stay and tell Gildarts first. Or that I scared you off that night."

"And you didn't think to ask me in person?!"

"Just shut up and kiss me. We've wasted enough time already."

There it was. That smirk. That all-knowing smirk.

"….You better not leave until I'm satisfied."

"Babe, I'm not leaving again. I got what I wanted." She amused him. He could not resist a chuckle at the darkening cheeks of the woman on him.

"…Just shut up and kiss me."

He got what he wanted. And she never predicted such an outcome.


End file.
